Shaky Ground
by LatteLemon
Summary: Rock 'n' roll is sexuality personified. It is attitude. It is all the things that your parents told you not to do. It's the freedom to express yourself. It's being alive. Only multi-platinum, award-winning rocker Edward Cullen is anything but until he meets Bella Swan. A collaboration fic from Lattecoug and Carson1 in celebration of MizzezPattinson's graduation. Rated M.


**Authors' Notes:**

A little over two years ago, we decided to write a little something for our dear friend, Mizzez Pattinson, in celebration of her graduation from nursing school. That 'little something' about four sexy, troubled rockers with varying degrees of tattoos has grown into a series of four standalone books. We are slightly terrified and very excited to let you know that _Rock the Dream_ \- the first novel in the Redfall Dream Series - is coming soon! The official cover reveal is January 18, and the book is being released Feb 1.

Our heartfelt thanks to all of you who have been with us from the beginning - reading, reviewing, and recommending this story. Your support has meant more than we can say.

We hope you enjoy the journeys these four take on their way to find love. Rock on, friends. Rock on.

—CarLemon and Lattecoug

* * *

_**Edward**_

"Don't you want more?" My voice sounds disembodied, dry, and raspy, like I'm a seventy-five-year-old chain smoker who doesn't give a shit about what a lifetime of nicotine and other assorted carcinogens has done to his lungs.

"Mmm... Love the sound of your voice. You're so fucking hot." It's a slurred and intoxicated whisper against my neck. Gin and desperation roll off of her in waves. She licks the curved chaos of ink snaking down my shoulder and grinds her skinny, naked body against mine. I shudder at the feel of skin and bones against my weary body. Clearly misreading my reaction, she pushes her tits against me, breathing in my ear. "Touch me, Eddie."

"I always want more. So do you." Jasper's murmured voice drifts to me from somewhere far away. I lean back against the massive couch, trying to open my eyes in an attempt to find him. It's a monumental task. I feel like I'm floating in a dream or a nightmare; it's really hard to tell which. I'm stuck somewhere between reality and fucked up fantasy.

Her hot, liquor-laced breath fans over my exposed chest, her tongue lazily gliding along the tatt that covers my pec. It would probably be a sensual experience if she wasn't completely trashed and gave a shit about me. She's just here because I'm Edward-Fucking-Cullen and she wants to say she fucked me.

Muted light filters in from the gaps in the curtains, catching the glare from the mirror and splaying prisms of color over Jasper's moving form. He leans back in the chair and lifts his hand to his nose, snorting back any excess he may have missed.

I shut my eyes, guiding the heavy bottle back to my lips, hoping the magic liquid will block everything out. It hurts to swallow. My throat feels like it's on fire. I wonder how much is enough to numb the pain.

"No. I mean more."

"I've got more right here, man." Above the booming bass filling the room and pounding in my head, I hear the sound of the chair scraping across the hardwood floor as the room spins.

I feel the opulent couch dip beside me and open one eye to find him leaning against me. "Mmm... You've got more too, I see. What's your name, sugar?" Jasper gives a lazy grin to the blonde perched in my lap.

"Whatever you want it to be." I try to roll my eyes but it's too much work in my current fucked up state. From the floor, the giggles continue and Jasper laughs, big and boisterous, throwing his head back, reminding me that I am in fact still alive.

The girl on my lap rolls her head back, her bleached-out hair spilling in a tangled mess against my jean covered thighs. Pouring out a stream of Jack over her tits, my tongue lazily follows the trail, pulling her nipple into my mouth. "Mmm... More, but not real. I miss real tits."

"They're tits, man—real, fake, what's the fucking difference?"

"Mmm... More... The difference is more."

Jasper leans over me, cupping her breast in his hand. "Well I like them, sweetheart. Cm'here."

It doesn't take much coaxing to pull her from my lap. She squeals, and I try to make my escape, having to push off the thick cushions more than once to actually get somewhat vertical. The room sways, and I stumble back against the arm of the couch earning another high-pitched giggle from the chick on the floor. It's like a fucking funhouse in here.

Welcome to the life of a mother-fucking rockstar.

* * *

**Thank you again!**


End file.
